He's the black and She's the white
by clock12
Summary: She look at gintoki and her lips curve into a smile. "Its Good to see you, B-R-O-T-H-E-R" She smile at him wickedly as she playfully emphasize the word "BROTHER". -A Girl decided to visit the kabukichou in hoping to meet a certain someone. But somehow, She played a big role to Gintoki's past. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND THE COVER IMAGE!
1. Black and White

**A/N: My first attempt of writing a Gintama Fanfiction! Can't help it! I've been keeping this idea for months and SO I've decided to write it. ANNNNND I Love to give Gintoki a tragic past. Not the 'shoyo died' and 'Joi war'. I love to give him a tragic past about his family. GINTAMA NEVER REVEALED GINTOKI'S FAMILY. Sooooo, I just decided to write a fic about FAMILY PROBLEMS.**

**By the way, When I finish writing chapter 1, it didn't go as I want to. ITS COMPLETELY THE OPPOSITE TO WHAT I'VE BEEN THINKING FOR AGES. Tch.**

**Well, Hope you like it though! I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Black and White**

* * *

Cold wind kiss her cheeks as she strode at the Dark town that was lighted by lights. A Town that was said dangerous. She chuckled when a memory flashed in her mind. "_This is a dangerous place for you, Miss!" "You're new here? It will be better if you visit another town." "This town is not for you! After the war of the four devas, this town was more dangerous than before." "Strongest man in the kabukichou?" _She smirked and continue on strolling in the Town.

* * *

"So, do you want to be a cabaret girl or a waiter?" The Manager of 'SMILE' asked at the girl who's looking at him with big-puppy eyes.

"Umm.. I want to start as a waiter." She said as she gave the manager a fake smile.

"That would be a waste. You're such a beauty to be a waiter but, that can do." The manager offer his hand to shake the girls hand and the girl shake it with abnormality speed and force.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WON'T EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER—"

"Okay. Okay. Just stop with the 'EVER' thing!" The manager said as he shook his head. "You can start today, if you want to."

"Yes! Thank you again!" She said and clap her hands in delight.

"If you needed help, just ask some girls there or you can search for Otae." The manager said as he turn his back and walk away.

Otae cracked his hands as he prepared herself to throw a gorilla outside the bar. Its been her daily routine to dispose someone suspicious, especially a gorilla. She lunged at him, only to be stop when a hand patted her shoulder. She snap her head at the hand's owner direction. A Long-black haired girl with crimson eyes was staring at her innocently as she drew back her hand.

Otae's face soften at the sight and straighten herself to asked the stranger. "Yes?"

"Are you Otae-san?"

"Yes. What do you need from me?" Otae asked at the girl and smiling sweetly at her way.

"Umm.. I'm a new employee here. I worked as a waiter and boss said that I can start today but I don't know where's the wardrobe to change in uniform. And also boss said that if I needed some help, I can just ask a girl named Otae" She answered otae's question and looked down at her feet.

"Oh? Come on. I can lead you there" Otae said and snatched the girls hand and lead her to the wardrobe room.

"So, What's your name?" Otae asked and look over to her shoulder to peek at the girl. The girl stop in her tracks, making otae to face her fully.

"That was so rude of me! I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm so sorry." She said as she clap her hands. "My name is Kuromi. Its nice to meet you Otae-san." She said and bowed her head.

"Awww. You're such a sweetie. No need for that and Its also nice to meet you Kuromi." Otae placed her hands to kuromi's shoulder and make her stand straight. She smile sweetly at her and pat her in the head. "So, Let's go?" Otae said and they continued on their tracks.

* * *

"So yeah? Why are you here?" Otae asked at them when they've seated in the couch.

"That Gorilla over there invited us for drinks." Gintoki flicked a booger from his nose and pointed at kondo who's chatting animatedly at the vice-commander of shinsengumi.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA?!" Kondo shouted at Gintoki and faced Otae with a blush creeping in his face. "Anoo.. Otae-chan—" but before kondo can finish her sentence, otae already punched him.

"Tch. We didn't pay here to be punch." Hijikata said as he lighted himself a cigarette and place it over his mouth.

"Oh no. Its just that. This place is strictly 'NO ANIMALS ALLOWED'." Otae said smiling wickedly at the grown men.

"You're right boss lady! Beat him more!" Kagura cheered at Otae.

"Stop shouting kagura. Its—" Shinpachi said but was cut-off by kagura. "Shut up Megane! You virgin!" She said as she look at shinpachi mockingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Stop it kids. Just order whatever you like. Oh, Otae. Just put it on Gorilla's tabs!" Gintoki said and smile widely.

"Waiter! Oh. Kuromi! Here!" Otae waved her hands at the Raven-haired girl and smile at her. Kuromi make her way to Otae's table after putting the ordered drinks to her assigned table.

Gintoki's ears perked up at the name when a lighter hit his head. He snap his head at the direction where the lighter came from and was greeted by a smirking Hijikata. He can feel his blood boiled in anger and lunged himself at the Mayo-loving freak. He grab hijikata's chin while Hijikata grab a fistful of curly hair of Gintoki. They glared at each other and they can hear kagura's cheering voice, Shinpachi's scolding tone, Kondo's worry, and Sougo's threat and a new voice that sounded familiar in gintoki's ears.

"What is your order?" A Female voice asked with a smile and Gintoki shoved hijikata and snap his head at the voice owner. "Careful, You bastard!" Hijikata shouted at him and straighten himself to look up at the waiter.

Gintoki's eyes could never been wide as he stare at the Girls appearance. Long-Black hair that was in a pony tail with full bangs covering his forehead. Pale-skin. Rosy-lips and Crimson-eyes. The Girl stare at him, Her smile slowly withering away as she continue staring at Gintoki.

Everyone was silent as they watch at the scene unfolding before them. They watch as the two continue staring at each other with uneasiness in their eyes.

Gintoki stand up while not breaking eye-contact with the girl. He unsurely reach for the girls hand but—A sword cut through his kimono and he barely step backward at the sudden assault.

Kuromi's eyes were wide with Blood Lust radiating over it. She held the sword tightly as she gritted her teeth at the man in front of her.

"K-Kuromi…?" Gintoki ask. His face was pale. He look at kuromi's side where she's gripping a sword tightly.

Kuromi's face changed and she sheathed back her sword. She was hiding her sword inside of her kimono in her back. She look at gintoki and her lips curve into a smile.

"Its Good to see you, B-R-O-T-H-E-R" She smile at him wickedly as she playfully emphasize the word "BROTHER".

Everyone was shocked at the information revealed. They were looking back and fort to kuromi and to Gintoki as they were looking for answers.

"What are you doing here, Kuromi?" Gintoki asked with no emotion.

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! I know. It's a shitty fic.I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. ENGLISH is not my mother language and on top of it, I SUCKED AT ENGLISH. WOOOOHOOOO! But I Don't want to write it in my native language. SO YEEP!**

**HOPE YOU'D LIKE IT! AND MAYBE I CAN UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT AND ALL I CAN DO IS WRITE. TYPE. WRITE. TYPE.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! LEAVE A REVIE . FOLLOW . FAVORITE . **


	2. A Silver child in the middle of darkness

**A/N: I am such a liar. I told you guys that I will update faster but yup! I didn't. I actually have a lot of free time but I'm just too lazy to write. So sorry for the delay. By the way, This story is full of sadness. Don't ask me why, I'm a cheerful person but I love to write sad stories. Hehehe. Oh. Here's the chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA! IF I DO , I ALREADY MADE TAKASUGI AND GINTOKI BUDDY BUDDY ! KYAAAAAA /**

**~ Clock-san**

* * *

**Chapter two: A Silver child in the middle of darkness**

The dark smoky clouds dance above the sky with the rain of snow pouring down. Coating the brown land with cold white particles. Crimson eyes stare at the snow as it falls to the ground. He stretch his hand to reach for the falling snow but his hands are too small to reach for the outside world. He drew back his hand and stare at it with bored eyes. He shift his gaze to the place. Studying his house in hoping to found other passage of light. But he found none. His house, Not home is dark. It was engulfed in darkness. He shivered and he close his eyes and breathe in a slow pace. His hands were shaking, No, He doesn't feel cold. He's too numb to feel anything and he was scared that maybe , just maybe that by too much numb he won't feel anything anymore, He won't feel happiness anymore, He won't feel glad anymore, He won't feel sadness anymore and He's scared that the time comes maybe, just maybe, He won't feel fear anymore. He open his eyes and it was still dark and it was like,

_A silver in the middle of dark stones._

_ And he wonder when will the smoky clouds will part their way to let him welcome the bright sun._

* * *

A Loud knock made his head snapped at the direction of his door. And for once his eyes shine bright as a smile slowly crept its way to his face. He patted his clothes and straighten himself. He run towards the door and open it with a bright smile and said "Father! Come in!"

The Raven-haired man's lips twitched as the word Father rang into his ears. He shook his head and didn't move forward when the boy usher him in. "Father?" The silver-haired child ask, disappointment lingered in his voice as he stare at his father's face.

"Tch. I've brought you your food." The man said as he put the bowl with a plastic covering at the top, in the floor. The boy's eyes followed the food, He look back to his father's face and said "We can eat it together. I don't mind if I will have the smaller portion. Let's go?" The child look at his father with hope. The child thought that maybe this time, he won't be the only one in this darkness. He thought that maybe someone will reach for him inside this walls. But his hope gone when his father spat at him with disgust look thrown at him. "You can eat your food by yourself. Monster." He can feel something breaks inside of him and he can feel the walls getting thicker and higher and he thinks that maybe, No one can reach him inside and he felt his insides was torn into shreds. The sound of the slam door made him back into his senses and he run faster towards the window because maybe, just maybe, If he call to his father, Maybe he will look at him. Maybe he will come back and break the walls. But he knew better than that, He always do this but never once his father look back at him. And so he stop from hoping.

Hoping that maybe, just maybe, The sound of the knocking from his door will save him.

Dead eyes look from the window.

_And it feels like a injured cat in the middle of the raging dogs._

* * *

A knock came from his door and unlike the past, he would run towards the door with a bright smile. He walk towards the door with his dead-fish eyes. He turn the knob and he wasn't expecting to see a young little girl with crimson eyes but it wasn't the same as his. It was the opposite. Her eyes is alive, Lively, and its bright while his was dead, sad and dark. He look down to the little girl and he was shocked when the little girl touch his hands.

"Your hands are cold, big brother." She said and she smile at him warmly.

He can feel his walls cracking as she stare at the little girl. "You're my brother, right?...umm.. Gintoki nee-san?" She ask curiously at him as she tilted her head to the side.

Gintoki flinched at the word "Big brother". There's a warm feeling spreading around his chest, And the once cold was replace by warm.

"I'm Gintoki. You're?" He ask in a hoarse voice as it was not used by how many days.

"Silly. I'm you're little sister and you don't know me? I'm—" The girl's smile fade when someone grab her arm. Gintoki's eyes turn wide and he look up to see his father. He wants to protest but—"I told you to not to come here!" His father said with a frown settle on his face. "But I want to see my brother! Why isn't he living in the house? I Want to bring him back to our home!" The girl shouted at her father and she look back at Gintoki and reach for him. "Let's go home?" She ask him and gintoki's hands unconsciously reach for the girls hand but his father swatted his hands away. "Don't you touch my daughter!" The man said and carry the protesting girl in his arms.

The child thought._ I'm also your son_.

But he can feel himself starting to hope again. That maybe, just maybe, a little girl's hands would reach for him.

_And it was like a light in the middle of darkness._

* * *

His days went off like that. He never thought that the girl would sneak into his house but he was hoping to see the girl again. He just never thought of it. The first time the girl sneak into his house and ask him.

_"Why is it your eyes are like that?"_

And he didn't answer her.

The second time the girl sneak into his house and ask him.

_"Why do you have silver hair?"_

And he didn't answer her.

The third time the girl sneak into his house and ask him.

_"Why is it your house is sooooo dark?"_

And he didn't answer her.

The fourth time the girl sneak into his house and ask him.

_"Why are you here?"_

And he didn't answer her.

The fifth time the girl sneak into his house and ask him.

"_You're my brother, right?"_

And he didn't answer her.

"But you love me as your sister, right?"

He was taken aback by the question and a small tugged its corner of his lips and he gave her a small smile.

"I love you. You're my sister, right?" He answer her and ask her a question which the girl replied with a bright smile.

"I am. And I will always be!"

And he can feel a tiny hands banging his walls and reaching for him.

_And it was like Happiness in the middle of a room that full of sadness._

* * *

Days went by and the girl didn't visit him. He was waiting patiently for the girl but when the sun decided to take a rest and let the moon take its turn. He stop himself from waiting. A Sigh came out from his rosy lips and he look down at his palm. He can feel his hands get sweaty even though its cold. A Shiver run down from his spine and his heart started beating fast. And he can feel those tiny hands slowly drew its hands back and he tried to reach for it but it slowly and painfully drew back. And he was scared. And suddenly ha can't breathe anymore. He gasp for air but he can't take air anymore. He was shaking. He was scared that maybe, just maybe that little girl with bright smile will turn her back at him and he was scared that maybe, just maybe, she won't look back at him.

_Losing her is what he fear the most._

And he didn't know when did he arrived outside. The unfamiliar feeling of the snow underneath his feet made his eyes wide. A snow flakes hit his head and he reach for it. He look around at his surrounding with curious eyes and he didn't know when did he jump face first in the pile of snow.

He didn't know when did he throw a snowball at some rocks.

He didn't know when did he roll in the land of snow.

He didn't know when did he laughed.

And He didn't know why didn't he laughed together with the little girl.

And he really didn't know why did he knock to the girl's house.

But he did know that it was the same little girl but with sad eyes standing in front of him.

He did know that the girl's eyes shine bright when she saw him.

He did know that the girl welcome him inside.

"Father! Mother!" The girl cheerily shouted. The girl look at him and smile brightly and never did he know he smile back.

When they arrive at the dining room, His smile faded when he saw his mother's face. Her face was twisted into fear and one second after his happy moments. Her mother was screaming.

He didn't know what happen. But he did know the little girl cry.

He didn't know why suddenly there's a bruise in his cheek. But he did know the girl reach for him.

He didn't know why there's a sword pointed at him. but he did know the girl stop the man that's pointing the sword.

He didn't know why they were angry at him. But he did know the girl wasn't.

He didn't know why he feels the snow underneath him again. But he did know the girl run towards him.

He didn't know why he look up. But he did know the girl turn her back at him.

He didn't know why he reach forward. But he did know no one will reach back.

He didn't know why he feels so pain. But he did know there is no place for him to go back.

And so he decided to hide. Away from the light. Surrounded by the corpse.

_And it was like a Silver child in the middle of darkness._

* * *

He woke up with a headache. He groaned in pain as he rub his hair in annoyance. He yawned and scratched his stomach as he look towards his window. He stare at it with longing gaze and he chuckle.

When he suddenly remember the past events. "WHY IS THIS DIFFERENT FROM CHAPTER 1? HEY WHAT HAPPEN? SHINPACHIIIIIIII ! KAGURAAAAAAAA !"

The door slide open and revealed a smiling glasses. "ITS NOT GLASSES. OIII AUTHOR-SAN!"

"Shut up pachi-boy. So what exactly happen?" He asked at him and pick his nose. He flicked the booger at shinpachi's way.

"Hey! Don't throw it in my way! Tch. And also this chapter is about your dream!" Shinpachi said and sighed.

"Why am I dreaming? I was supposed to be acting shock but cool at the same time in this chapter! Why am I dreaming?!" He scratched his hair as if it will gives him answer. Shinpachi gave it anyway.

"You passed out." Shinpachi deadpanned.

And Gintoki look at him with disbelief.

"It was actually embarrassing. You were acting so shock and passed out with your eyeball rolled back and a drool in the side of your mouth." Shinpachi again, deadpanned.

Shinpachi continued. "And also. Kuromi-san said that was soooo cool."

"I think she's mocking at that one."

And with that shinpachi slide the door close. Not before catching a glimpse of Gintoki's reaction. He burst in laughing when he saw Gintoki's face.

Gintoki, again, Passed out.

* * *

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! I HOPE I'D WRITE THIS CHAPTER NICE! AND MADE YOU IMAGINE WHAT GINTOKI'S FEELING. Well , it was not bad. I think? And also ! sorry for my wrong grammar and spelling ! I SUCK AT ENGLISH ! **

**AND IF YOU ASK , WHATS UP WITH ME AND THE WALLS ? GO ASK ISAYAMA HAJIME – SENSEI ! I FELL INLOVE WITH ATTACK ON TITAN ! KYAAAAAA / **

**WHO SHIP LEVI / EREN ? MEEEE ! I SHIP THEM SO HARD THAT I GO FANGIRLING ! HAHAHAHA XD**

**(AND ALSO , AT THAT TIME WHEN HE WAS SURROUNDED BY CORPSE, THAT'S THE TIME WHERE SHOYO-SENSEI FOUND HIM ! ANNNND ALSO , If you're wondering why his parents act that way at gintoki , it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. SO DON'T WORRY GUYS!)**

**BY THE WAY , THANK YOU ! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**

**~ Clock-san **


End file.
